


Talk of the Village

by ArkaneAssassin



Series: Moments of a Life [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkaneAssassin/pseuds/ArkaneAssassin
Summary: What could possibly go wrong with Pansy doing the school run?





	Talk of the Village

_** The Potter Household, 2007  ** _

It was a tired Harry that let himself into the house that evening, yet another “short briefing” instead taking the better part of the afternoon and forcing him to effectively beg around for someone to go pick up James from school only to find that the usual suspects, namely someone with the surname Weasley or Granger, were all busy. Instead he was forced to dump the task on  someone new when it was probably unfair to expect them to do it. He just hoped what he had in the bag would go some way in terms of apology.

“We’re in here dear,” came his girlfriend’s voice from the front room, sounding rather amused which he hoped was a sign it went well. Harry threw his keys into the bowl on the counter before instead turning left and going through the dining room into the kitchen.

“Well I’ve brought food,” he declared, removing the paper wrapped meals from the plastic bag before grabbing plates to open them on . He heard a muffled voice before the sound of feet running up the stairs and into the bathroom through the floor while a heavier pair walked slowly up behind him causing him to turn slightly, “think of it as an apology.”

Pansy smiled at him, “I’d prefer a two week stay in the Maldives but I guess fish and chips will do fine for now, even if  I’ll feel bloated for the next day or so,” she groaned, grabbing a chip in the process and quickly devouring it regardless. She wasn’t the only one who dug in as the sound of frantic footsteps came back down the stairs, only for a blur of a six year old boy to come in and grab his plate with a barely heard “thank you” before disappearing back into the front room, the sound of the television blaring through the house shortly after.

“So, how’d it  go,” Harry asked Pansy as she came to lean back against the counter, picking at the plate next to her.

“Well, I’m guessing James’ teacher is a rather smiley Brunette woman,” Pansy enquired.

“Miss Adams, yes.”

“Well I don’t think she likes me very much,” Pansy laughed.

Harry was confused by this, having known the younger woman for over a year now, “what did you do,” he accused, causing Pansy to force herself to not laugh and spit chip everywhere.

“I didn’t  do  anything I’ll have you know Mr Potter,”  she responded, tilting her head at his disbelieving look, “honest. I arrived at the school and she was perfectly fine until James came running over.”

“Well that seems odd. She’s always been perfectly friendly to me both at the school and in town. Never had a problem with me picking up James a tad late or dropping him off earlier either,” he explained, each further item causing an increasingly annoying look from Pansy that spoke of her knowing something she thought obvious.

“I don’t suppose you haven’t told her you’re not single,” she spoke in a tone that was a mix between mirth and accusation.

Harry knew what she was getting at but didn’t believe it,  instead awkwardly scratching the back of his neck, “I think you’re imagining things there dear.”

Pansy merely laughed again and turned to face him before fiddling with his glasses to his annoyance, “ I thought these were meant to help with your poor eyesight,” she joked before he managed to fight her off, “Harry that woman is obviously rather taken with you. That or you’re dating both of us,  in which case I should remind you I’m not the sharing type,” she finished now casually draping her arms over his shoulders.

“Well, regardless I guess the cat’s out the bag now,” Harry sighed, “you’ll be the talk of the village now at the school gates.”

“If it’s any consolation Harry she’s far too young for you,” Pansy sympathised with almost zero sincerity.

“I’m 27,” he responded incredulously.

“You know what I mean sweetheart,” his girlfriend replied before leaning over towards her plate and grabbing it, turning to walk back to the front room, “though if you feel like you’re missing out, if you behave yourself maybe I’ll play teacher for you,” she teased.

Harry audibly groaned at her teasing, while it may be the least believable profession he could imagine Pansy occupying the idea of her playing the role was  _definitely_ he’d enjoy.


End file.
